Trouble comes with love
by ShhListen2TheNight
Summary: Rose, a badass human vampire hunter. Dimitri, a vampire prince who wants more in life. Has love found a way to end a war? R&R! I dont own vampire academy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. This is a Rose and Dimitri story. Not to much about Vampire Academy, but there are a few characters from it. I am only gonna do 1 chapter of it, if no one likes it, so R&R, please!**

**No undead vampires. Just living ones and humans.**

**Rose POV**

My name is Rose. Rosemarie Hathaway, to tell the full truth. I'm a vampire hunter. My job is important to me. I lived for it. Lived for staking vampires. Nasty things, drinking humans blood, like a tick. They either forced humans to give up their blood or they had humans who had been bitten so many times there got addicted to the bites and became blood whores.

I walk down the city street, looking, always looking for a vampire to kill. As I walked, I walked passed a store whose show window was more like a mirror. I looked at myself. My black long sleeved shirt, my black leather pants, my leather boots and my black leather trench coat looked perfect. None of them were cheap but that didn't matter, I got paid $1,000 a killing. Yep. I got paid for doing what I really loved. It didn't seem like a job at all. I had a boss, but he loved me like a daughter. His name is Jasha. I have known him since I can remember. He was a close family friend. I had been training to kill vampires since I was 6 years old, but when I turned 16 he put me in charge of one of the highest groups of his organization. VH was Jasha's organization. VH stands for Vampire Hunters, Jasha's people are respected

by all vampire hunters. The group he gave me was called _Alek_. The best of the best. And I was the leader. Until I turned 17 and got tired of it and went solo.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a tangling feeling in my hands. Vampires only brought on that feeling. I looked around casually and found him and froze. _Wow. _He was so…beautiful. He was tall, like maybe 6'7". He had brown eyes and shoulder length hair only a few shades lighter then mine, and he was _tan_. Most vamps aren't tan but he was, and it just added on to his hotness. Oh yum! But that didn't take away from the fact he was a vampire. I walked over to where he was. Thankfully there weren't many people on the street and the only few were minding their own business and wouldn't see me force him in an alley and kill him. I was only 2 feet away from him when I tripped and started falling to the ground. But I never hit the ground, instead I felt arms wrap around me so I didn't fall. I looked up and gasped. _He _had caught me. He hadn't seen me coming but he was here holding me up. Wait! Holding me! He. Was. Holding. Me! I jerked up and looked at him, wide eyed. Would he take a bite out of me, right now? Would he kill me? No, he wouldn't he doesn't know I'm a hunter. _Calm down, idiot!_

He looked me up and down. Is he checking me out? "_Vampire hunter"_ he breathed.

I swear my heart stopped. He knows. _He knows, kill him!_ But I couldn't move. His eyes locked on mine. And he said "I haven't killed anyone. Never in my life, have I killed." His eyes begged me to listen. "I don't want to fight you, so please. _Please_ don't attack."

How could I attack? My heart was beating so hard from his touch and I knew he could hear it because I could hear his. What was happening? His, lovely brown eyes bored into mine and I just couldn't fight him because I knew he was telling the truth. He has never killed anyone.

"You have pretty eyes" I said stupidly. What is wrong with me. Why cant I keep my mouth shut? He laughed.

"Your eyes are beautiful, they match you perfectly."

I giggled. No. No. No! I am falling for a vampire! I don't even know his name! I said he had petty eyes! He is the enemy! A monster. A blood sucking tick who-

My thoughts stopped when he lowered his face to mine. Oh god. He hesitated for a second then brushed his lips with mine. _Run, you idiot!_ My instinct screamed at me.

_No. _The rest of me said back.

His lips brushed mine again and I pounced on him, wrapping my arms and legs around him and kissing him with all I had.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK! Wow, really wow! I cant believe I got so many reviews! I love yall! Review this chapter too, please! THANKS!**

**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**

**Rose POV**

_What am I doing? What's wrong with me? Kissing a guy who I don't even know. A vampire guy. Oh God! I am a traitor. A traitor to my friends and family, my race and to myself. A cheap whore. That's all I am! Who knows what he will do to me- No! He wont hurt me. I saw it in his eyes. He is good. Not evil. And I am not a whore for loving him -yep loving him, I love him!_

We were still kissing . He was holding me tight to him, and I was holding on to him just as tight. We broke apart to breathe.

"So, um, what's your name?" I asked.

"Dimitri. Dimitri Belikov. What's yours?"

"I am Rosemarie Hathaway."

He gave me a confused look. "_Rosemarie?_ You mean Rosemary?"

Oh sigh. "Nope. I mean Rosemarie. Rose-Marie. I know it's a little weird but I kinda like it."

He smile "I like it too, Rosemarie."

"Please call me Rose."

"Ok Rose" His hand reached up and touched his lips. "You are an amazing kisser. Do you know that? Well I am sure you do."

He is nervous. Aw. That doesn't help me since I'm nervous too. "Why did you kiss me? Do you go around kissing _vampire hunters_ all the time?" When I get nervous I get a little bitchy.

He was shocked at first then he narrowed his eyes. "What about you, huh? Do you go around kissing vampires all the time? Or do you fall down all the time? Or do you do both?"

I gasped. "You jerk! I should kill you for saying that!"

"Then do it!" He held his arms out sideways in the air. "Kill me, I don't care."

I looked in those deep brown eyes of his. He meant it, he really meant it. I shook my head like crazy. "No! I didn't mean it. I was just kinda mad." And scared that I had let you kiss me so easy and that I kissed you back. But I didn't say that. I lowered my voice and stepped close to him. "Why do you want to die so badly, Dimitri?"

He sighed and looked at the ground. "Being a vampire, isn't just drinking blood and killing and fun, Roza." _Roza? I liked that. Its Russian for Rose. Cute!_

"Aw." I wrapped my arms around him feeling bad for him. I don't even know what's wrong but I still feel so bad. _I need to comfort him…_

He hugged me back and kissed my forehead. "I will tell you, Rose, if you want."

"Yes I want to know, but first…" I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him. Oh his lips felt so soft, yet firm. _I don't care if he is a vampire, I still love him and I know he loves me. How do I know? I don't know. But I do know that_-

"Rose! What the hell are you doing!" That voice. I knew that voice. It belonged to my friend Tara, a cruel vampire hunter. She was evil to her victims. She was mean and nasty. People say she cuts her vampires to pieces. She hates vampire with all her being. And she has saw me with Dimitri.

I looked wide eyed at Tara- who had a stake him her hands and was glaring at Dimitri. "Rose, I don't know what you are doing but I will stop it, by killing him." And walked close to us.

"Tara stop." I tried to push Dimitri behind me but he was trying to push me behind him. Tara was getting closer and closer.

"Tara!" I screamed. "Don't hurt him."

She stopped and smiled meanly. "Ok rose. Fine. I wont kill him _if_ you kill him. You choose now. Us or your vampire." Why is she my friend? "Rose, please, I am your friend. Kill the vampire and I wont tell anyone you were kissing him, ok?"

_No! I don't want to pick. I looked back and forth between Dimitri and Tara. They both had a poker face on but I could see in both of their eyes that they wanted me to choose them._

"_Ok." I said sadly "I know who I will pick…" I looked sadly at Dimitri and pulled my stake out of my belt. "I am so sorry." I said. And felt a tear run down my face._


	3. Chapter 3

**OK guys, here is the next chapter. I hope you like this one. Like, I really hope you do, since I make the story up as I go, I don't write anything down and make sure it sounds right. So if it sounds weird and totally stupid, now you know why. Anyway, Review pretty please! By the way, thanks to roseskyangel for reminding me that its "Roza" and not "Rosa". I knew something was wrong with it but couldn't remember what was wrong. Y'all if something is wrong with some things in the story, please tell me, please. THANKS!**

**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x

**Rose POV**

I know who I am going to choose, but either way I lose something. God, why did Tara even show up? She just popped out of no where and ruined my life forever. If, I choose Tara and my family I will have to kill Dimitri. If I choose Dimitri then I lose my Tara and my family.

"I am so sorry…" I repeated and turned to Tara and threw my stake on the ground. "Tara. I cant kill him. And I don't care if you tell everyone, I'll still love him."

Tara was pissed, her face was turning red. "You're choosing him? How could you?" She screamed. "If you won't kill him then I will." She smiled evilly.

"You try and I will kill you, I swear Tara." Dimitri was holding on my arm and trying to pull me away. He didn't want me to fight her. It wasn't up to me though.

"Roza… Lets leave, I don't want to be the cause of you and her fighting." He whispered.

"Ok." I whispered back. "But we have you get away from her." I glared at Tara. "Listen Tara, we both know I will beat you, if we fight. Just go home. Okay?"

She threw her head back and laughed. "Back down? Me? Ha! No, Rose never. I don't care if I have to fight you it sounds fun." With that she charged at me. I was ready to fight her, but she seems to forget I am a better fighter then her. Dimitri was in front of me before I even knew he moved, so when Tara got close enough he punched her, hard. She fell back on the ground and growled. "You stupid vampire. You will pay for that!" She got up again and this time I jumped around Dimitri. I landed several punches on her, that didn't look like much. But they were, I had punched pressure points, so she fell to the ground not able to move. "Damn it, Rose!" she screamed. She looked like she was about to cry. She is a sore loser.

I sighed and turned to Dimitri. He was looking a Tara in amazement. "Roza, how did you do that?"

"I have special training to take down enemies in different ways. I didn't want to kill her so I hit pressure points." I walked over to him and asked "Why did you hit Tara? I could handle her."

I swear his cheeks pinked a little. "She was trying to hurt you…" he muttered. "You would of got hurt protecting me. I couldn't have that." He put his arm on the small of my back and lead me away from Tara and down the way he came before this all started. We didn't talk until he took me to _Wet Seal_.

"What are we doing here?" I asked confused.

"Well, unless I forgot you just got kicked out of you house for _loving_" He winked at me "a vampire, who just so happens to love you too. You need cloths and a place to live, right?

"R-right" I said nervously.

"Well, I will buy you cloths and I will give you a place to live. My house has the best swimming pool, I have ever seen. You will love it." He smiled. And I couldn't breathe.

"You want me to live with you?"

"Yes. Do you want to?"

_Oh gosh._ What do I do! "Well, D-Dimitri I…."

**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yall are so sweet for given me reviews! I love yall! I hope you like this chapter and review. This is Dimitri's POV and I want yall to tell me if I did a good job on it or not. Thanks!**

**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**

**Dimitri POV**

"Yes. Do you want to?"

The girl of my dreams looked excited and scared. She had to come with me, I love her. She is my soul mate. She is so beautiful, I can tell how sweet and kind she is, I don't know how I know but I do. _But does she know I'm a prince?_ No, of course she doesn't. Well I will have to tell her.

"Well, D-Dimitri I…" She paused and my heart stopped beating for a second. "Dimitri, I would just love to move in with you, I know you're my soul mate and I know that I love you and I know you love me." I nodded. "Good. But don't you think it's a little weird, I mean I just met you, you know?"

I smiled as she babbled. She was so nervous, that she babbled. I don't think she even knows what she was saying. "Roza, I didn't say we were going to sleep together. I just offered you a place to say."

She blushed a deep red. "Ok. I'll move in with you."

"I am a prince." I blurted. Wow, that sucked. I am a loser, more than a prince.

Her eyes went wide. "A prince, really? Well…I am a vampire hunter, Dimitri! Do you really want me in your home? What do you think your parents are gonna say?"

My _parents_. "I don't talk with my parents, Roza. I don't think you are a vampire hunter, _anymore_. Yes I really want you in my home. So maybe I can be happy again."

She was about to say something but I cut her off and said "Lets get you some cloths" and guided her in the store.

Later, after we had her more then enough cloths to last her, we drove home in my car. The thought of my parents had made me remember that my life was empty, was lonely. My parents had never wanted me. Well they wanted an heir to the throne, but other then that, they didn't want me. I hardly even saw them growing up. The only love I had from an adult when I was a kid was from my nanny (my parents got her so they wouldn't have to take care of me), she was so nice to me. But when I was 10, she stole a lot of money from my parents and ran away. She didn't even say goodbye, she just left. My parents told me what happened and blamed me. And now, my dad is sick and is dieing, my mother is blind and they both want me to come see them, they have tried to get me to come visit for 5 years (since I moved out). But I wont, I won't. I cant. Thy want me to 'be around and to let them show me the love I deserve' but I don't need their love. I have 7 million dollars my grandparents left me. I don't need anything from them, I have everything I need now that I have Roza.

I told that. I told her everything, in the car. About my parents and the nanny and about how I don't need my parents, that I have never needed them.

It was what I was going to tell her when _Tara_ showed up.

Roza looked so sad for me. "Oh, Dimitri." She leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Dimitri…I will give you all the love you need."

I was shocked, and happy. She sounded so sympathetic and loving, it made my heart squeeze. "Thank you Roza, I will make you the happiest woman alive." She smiled at me and I leaned over to kiss her on the lips quickly which made her giggle and blush.

This is the best day of my life…

We got to my house and Roza gasped. Well I think she likes it.

**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**

**You hate me don't you? Don't hate me!**__**I tried to do good! R&R! **


	5. AN! Yall read it!

**Ok guys I need yall to answer something, ok? Yall want longer chapters and I understand it but if I do that then I may not be able to update every day, sooo yall pick, which one ok? Longer chapters or Update every day. Writing stories is kinda hard. But I will try to update every day if yall pick longer chapters, ok? Tell me what you want.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok well some of yall told me that, its up to me which is so sweet of yall, but yall also said that you want longer chapters. So I am gonna try to do both.**

**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**

**Rose POV**

I gasped when I saw his house, it was huge, and so lovely. He must have bought it with the money his grandparents left him. Sigh. His past is so sad, and lonely. I have always been around people who love me, but I was a loner most of the time, because I wanted it but Dimitri was forced to be alone. The only "mother" he had was that nanny who stole money and left, without telling him bye.

Well I won't be that way to him, I will show him love, even if it going to be a little awkward living with someone I hardly know. But hey, I don't have much choice, I had to either pick him or live on the street, where Jasha or Tara or any other vampire hunter could find me. If they found me, they would kill me. I know they would. Loving a vampire is forbidden. To them its sick and wrong and treason, they would kill me and Dimitri, but not before they torture him and make me watch. But I can blame them too much, since I was like them not more then a few hours ago. I left my house to go kill a vampire because I was bored and now I love one, I met my soul mate.

We got out of the car and Dimitri grabbed my bags. A blond girl opened the door right before we got to it. She was beautiful, with pale green eyes and a great smile and she was lanky. She had on a pair of black sweatpants and a pink tee shirt on and a pair of matching pink flip flops. "Well, hey there!" She said happily. She stepped out of the doorway and let us in. "I'm Vasilisa! But call me Lissa. Ever one does, because I don't like Vasilisa too much, it seems so…_old._ Don't you think? Oh Gosh! What's your name?"

Well isn't she a ball of sunshine? "I'm Roza-Er, um, I mean _Rose._" Dimitri's lip twitch, which meant he was holding back a smile. That ass. "Rose Hathaway. It's nice to meet you, Lissa."

Lissa's smile faded, and she turned to Dimitri (who was still holding all of my bags, poor thing). "Dimitri!" She gasped. "Do you know you brought a _vampire hunter_ in the house!" She was bouncing up and down and her hands were fanning like crazy.

Dimitri sighed. "Lissa, calm down. Roza, isn't going to kill us. She isn't like that anymore, and she is going to stay with us for a while." Lissa stopped bouncing and looked over at me.

"Oh? Well ok then. Its nice to meet you, Rose." She giggled and hugged me.

"Roza, Lissa is the house keeper, there is a little house in the back yard where she lives. Lissa can you please take these bags to the room across from mine, please? And get Roza some toiletries, a hair brush, and…anything else you can think of she may need, ok?"

"Sure!" Lissa sang and grabbed my bags from Dimitri and moved so fast up the stairs she seemed to float. "Oh thank God! Another girl in the house! Finally!" I heard her say.

Dimitri sighed and shook his head. "She is a very friendly person…isn't she?" He asked.

"Yep she is." I replied.

"Who is this, Dimitri?" A male voice came from behind me, I turned to see another vampire, my third tonight. He was hot with messy but stylish brown hair, emerald green eyes, he was tall but shorter then Dimitri. The way he walked reminded me of a cat, graceful but ready for anything.

Dimitri sighed. "Adrian, this is Rose." Yes, I noticed he didn't say Roza. "Rose, this is Adrian. He is a close friend of mine."

"Hello, Adrian."

"Hello, Rose…" He trailed off looking me up and down. To my embarrassment, I blushed, just a little, but still a blush. I swear I heard Dimitri growl, it was low though.

I felt Dimitri's hand on my arm and turned to look at him. "Roza, are you hungry?"

Yes, I am very hungry. "Yep." I said popping the "P". Dimitri smiled.

"Ok, good, would you like pizza? Chicken, pasta, soup?"

"Pizza is fine" I grinned like an idiot. I just couldn't not smile at him, he is just so beautiful. His hand lightly slide down my arm, I shivered, and his smiled got bigger then he left the room saying.

"I'll make it for you."

So, that left me with Adrian…oh, boy. He slowly grinned and walked over to me. He was so close. I was getting nervous. I could just tell he was the kind of guy who got what he wanted one way or another.

"Rose, you are tense. I can feel it, see it and smell it. In fact I can smell a lot of things about you. You smell good, you know that? Kinda tangy. _Yummy_." He was standing right up on me now. Oh…what is wrong with me today? Why am I acting like such a big whore? _Move away from him! Now, move!_

I stopped breathing when he brushed some hair out of my face. His hand slid to my cheek and caressed it, which made me blush a deep red.

"A-Adrian…I, um, I… " I shivered. I was having a hard time thinking it was like a cloud was in my mind blocking the thoughts and reasons to tell him to stop touching me.

"What the hell." Dimitri's angry voice blew that cloud away though.

**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**

**Writing is hard! Don't hate me for the chapter Reviewing is better then hating!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Read & Review, guys. That how it works. You read then review! Tell me what you think about the story! I try hard to write a good story, so please, please, please review for me! Its only fair, ya know?**

**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**

**Rose POV**

I gasped as I saw Dimitri cross the room in no time flat, and punch Adrian hard in the face. Adrian's head snapped back and to the side, once he had a second, he rubbed his jaw. "Thanks, Dimitri." He said sarcastically.

"You were using compulsion on her!" Dimitri yelled and lunged for Adrian. Adrian was clearly not the best fighter because he was just shocked when Dimitri rammed into him. When they hit the floor Dimitri punched Adrian again, making Adrian cry out in pain.

"Dimitri! Dimitri stop it, please!" I cried and tried to pull him off of Adrian, but Dimitri was big, really, really big, and I could pull him off. "Dimitri! _Please stop_!" I didn't know what compulsion was, I wanted to know and I also didn't want Adrian dead.

"Oh my gosh!" Lissa's scared voice caught my attention. "Rose, what is going on? Dimitri! Stop hitting him!"

Dimitri didn't pay us any mind, he just punched Adrian again and Lissa scream. A loud, bloody murder scream, at that. It was so loud Dimitri stopped hitting Adrian, and got off of him.

"Ok, now, _what_ in the world is going on?" Lissa asked as she ran over to check on Adrian. "Oh. My. Gosh. He is unconscious! Dimitri how could you do that? I-I thought you two were, you know, friends!"

"He was using compulsion on her…" Dimitri growled.

Lissa's already wide eyes went wider. "What? Adrian…wouldn't." She looked at me then she looked back at Dimitri. "Oh yes, he would." She sighed. "Ok…ok…um, Dimitri put him in a guest room. I will clean him up. Rose, you, um, well what you want, I guess."

Dimitri was already up the big stairs when Lissa stopped talking, she ran up the stairs, still looking scared. Poor girl, but she knew what compulsion was. I still didn't. I walked down a hall, where I followed the smell of pizza. With some luck, I could find the kitchen and get myself some water. I am confused. What had happened with Adrian? I couldn't move or tell him stop. I am such a whore. A big _whore._ First Dimitri and now Adrian. I should wear a sign on my back that says 'Men beware, dangerous whore'.

When I found the kitchen, I poured myself a glass of water and drank it down in two gulps and repeated it. This sucks. Why am I even here? Because I am in love with Dimitri? HA! Nope, nope, nope. I just wanna sleep with him, that's what whore like.

The whole Adrian thing scared me. I never, _ever_ act like that around men. I hold my own around men and show them I don't need help with anything. But, I had been practically drooling over him. Ok, well not really, but still I let him touch my face! The face that Dimitri had called _Roza_. Didn't Adrian hear that? Of course he did! He was standing right there. Dimitri would come in here any minute and tell me to leave his house, because he couldn't stand me. I know he will…

As if on cue, Dimitri walked in the kitchen and closed the distance between us. I was scared now. Dimitri may not have ever killed anyone but he may want to try now. Surprising me, he kissed my cheek.

"Sorry that happened, Roza. I can't believe he did that to you. I know he loves women but that was too far. He crossed a line. I am so sorry I left you with him." Um.

"I…what?" I was too confused to form a sentence.

"He used compulsion on you."

"What's compulsion?" I almost yelled.

He sighed. "Compulsion is a power a vampire has to make humans think or feel anyway the vampire wants them to. Adrian made you like him touching you."

"So I am not a slut?" Smooth, Rose.

"No." Dimitri was staring at me a little wide eyed. "Anyway. He will be fine. He won't die. Sadly." I didn't have a chance to say anything back to him since he wrapped his arms around me, and started to kiss me. White hot fire shot though my veins, I guess it was love for Dimitri. I was glad he wasn't mad at me, that he still loved me and wanted me to stay here. Adrian was just an ant compared to Dimitri. My god-like Dimitri. Who had punched his friend for me. Just for _me_. I liked to come first with someone. I liked not being second to something or someone. I liked being loved for me, not for all the vampires I have killed. It felt good. He felt good. Never again will I be alone. Never again will he be alone. We will both make it though life, together. Never scared, alone or forgotten. Life is giving us a new start. We are lucky we found each other. This was perfect, and this was our future. We are soul mates.

All those thoughts and much more flew though my head as me and Dimitri kissed. When me and Dimitri broke the kiss to breath, the smell of pizza was all we smelled. Dimitri smiled and went to get it out of the oven. And we eat our first meal together. It was sweet and peaceful. That is until we heard gun shots and the windows and doors and _everything _was broke by flying bullets. Dimitri grabbed me and threw me on the floor and got on top of me.

I knew who it was. I knew who was trying to kill us. Jasha. Tara. And the family and friends. They were shooting at us with all VH had.

_No._

**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**

**I want 6 reviews guys, or no more chapters. Cuz I live for reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Special thanks to Aerrowsgirl001, for offering to help me with fighting scenes, so sweet! She knows how to write! I love ya, girl! 3**

**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**

**Rose's POV**

All you could hear was gun shots, Dimitri still leaned over to me in a protective position. I couldn't believe that this all happened in a choice that I made. "Dimitri, I can't let this happen to you, Lissa and Adrian, I just can't." I whispered to him, trying to get away from his body-shield. But the problem was, he was just too strong for me to move. Damn. I never liked to be kept in the shadows during the fight. "I won't let you get killed Roza." He whispered back, the gun shots still rang through the house.

"But how did they know that you lived here?" I asked. "Who doesn't know exactly?" he replied. "Dimitri, just please let me help, what weapons do you have in this place?" I asked, again, in a whisper. "There are some guns, blades and swords upstairs, quick come with me!" he said, grabbing my hand, standing up and running through the house with glass flying everywhere and our ears where filled with gun shots flying past us.

He led me to a room upstairs and he ran to a cupboard and got something out and ran back to me and put it in my hands. I looked down and saw a gold heart locket with a ruby shaped as a heart in the centre of it. "Dimitri, words can't say what this will mean to me." "It is an heirloom, it has been gone through many generations of the Belikovs, and I want you to take it, just in case I die from saving you." He stated as he pulled me in an embrace and grabbed the locket from my hand and then tied it around my neck. He pulled me away and went to a different cupboard and got two weapons, a gun and sword. "Which one? Or do you want the blade?" he asked. "I'll say the sword." I said reaching for the sword. Once I grabbed it Dimitri reached inside the cupboard again and grabbed a bigger sword from it. I sighed, "Why couldn't I get a big sword like you?" I complained as we were walking down a corridor.

He let out a small chuckle and wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to him, "Oh Roza, don't worry about it now, anyway you used to kill vampires with a stake half the size of that sword that you're holding, so what's the problem?" he asked. I was just about to say something but I was cut off by a gunshot, being followed by a bloody scream. Dimitri and I ran to the source of the noise and saw Adrian lying on the floor being surrounded by a pool of his own blood. Lissa was standing behind a statue looking scared and terrified. Without thinking, I ran over to her but I was shot in the leg.

I screamed and fell to my knees and grabbed my leg where I was shot, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" I muttered under my breath. I looked up and saw Dimitri's face full of anger, sorrow and fear. I saw him tighten his grip on his sword and he turned, but immediately stopped. Standing in front of him was six people, and I knew them really well, Tara, Jasha, mum, dad, Narri and Jay. I heard footsteps from behind and as I was about to turn my head, a gunshot rang out. When I turned my head, I saw Lissa there, surrounded in her own blood.

I turned back to the others and saw Narri aiming her gun at Lissa, I haven't even known Lissa long, but strangely I felt that I known her for my whole life. And a scary thing was that Lissa was lying right next to Adrian. I stood up, trying to ignore the bullet in my leg and lunged at Narri and punched her in the face, "You bastard!" I screamed, throwing another punch in her face. This time a sickening crunch was heard and blood started to pour out of her nose. My leg started to throb in pain just then, distracting me. Narri took her chance and punched me; I staggered back and fell onto the ground.

Dimitri screamed and lunged forward on Narri. I looked down and saw that my leg was decorated in blood, and oh boy was it really bloody. I saw the gash where the bullet pierced through my skin and dug my fingers in, once I grabbed the bullet, I yanked it out of my leg and threw it across the room. The pain was excruciating and I forced myself once again, to stand up. Another gunshot rang out and Dimitri fell to the ground next to me. He was shot in the shoulder, I hated the sight that I saw, my soul mate, lying there getting covered in his own blood and possibly dying, if his eyes weren't open and his chest was moving up and down I would've thought that he was dead. I looked at the shooters, and saw Narri, my mum and dad, and Jasha lying on the ground motionless, that only left Jay and Tara. I bent down and picked my sword up and made my grip tight.

"Why are you doing this?" I hissed. Tara ignored my question and just lunged at me, pinning me to the ground, and she shot me in my stomach. I screamed and forced myself through it, I couldn't lay down my guard, not when my soul mate was at risk. I turned my head and saw Jay making his way to Dimitri, with his stake in hand. "NO!" I screamed, "Leave him ALONE JAY!" I yelled at him, tears streaming down my face.

Suddenly, something pierced my shoulder, I screamed and Dimitri tried to reach out for me, but was stopped by Jay hitting Dimitri with the stake, making a bloody cut on his cheek. I turned my head and saw Tara's gun being pressed against my arm, she shot _me_? Oh she is gunna get it!

I punched her again and she flew off me and she was replaced by Dimitri's face. He picked me up and ran over to a broken window, and another gunshot ran out. Dimitri hissed in pain and threw me out of the window. I fell into a small bush and quickly pulled the bullet out of my arm. That bastard! The pain that was flowing through my body began to become too much for me, but I still forced myself to climb through the window.

I fell through the window and fell onto the ground, glass was shattered everywhere. As I looked up I saw Tara lunge at Dimitri, and she drove her stake through his heart. Dimitri and I both exchanged glances as his life was being sucked out of his body. He finally broke the glance and closed his eyes, the last time they will ever do that. My breathing became ragged, I couldn't believe that she just did that, well she was trained her whole life to do so, and I was too. I betrayed my race for my love, and now he is gone, forever.

I couldn't scream, I didn't want to, and I didn't have to, everyone knew that He Was Dead! I forgot all about of how to kill vampires until now. Across the room was my sword lying on the ground and a plan formed in my head. I crawled over to my sword, but half way I was shot again in the stomach. I grimaced in pain, but I still forced myself to my sword. As I picked the sword up I started to aim it at Tara, I was planning to throw it at her and it should pretty much kill her. I threw it.

Tara turned just in time to see my face before her life was sucked out when my sword went through her. She threw herself down to the ground and the sword went through her more. I felt like I was gunna spew my guts out as I looked around the room. Blood was literally everywhere, I walked over to Tara and pulled my sword out of her. I felt like crying over all the deaths that had been made over me and Dimitri being together, just because we were from different races, I wonder if things were different if he was a vampire slayer like me?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard yells, and swears. I turned to the source of the noise and saw Jay running towards me with his arms wide open and he was holding a sword in one hand and a gun in the other, I never knew he was on the other side of the room. I got my sword and held it right in front of me and I ran towards him. When I got close enough I shoved my sword through his heart. He fell onto the ground and clenched his heart. Damn! I didn't kill him. I kicked him and he fell back on his back. I pinned him down by my foot and hovered my sword over his chest. "This is for Dimitri!" I yelled and I pushed the sword through Jay again. But as the sword drove through Jay's heart, a gunshot rang out and I found myself losing grip on the sword and found myself mysteriously lying right next to Dimitri.

I felt getting weaker by the second, each breathe I took. I saw Jay there with his body motionless with his blood spilled all over him.

I sat up and looked around the room. My vision was getting blurry so I couldn't make many things out. All I could see was red, which I presumed as blood. I still couldn't believe that all of this happened all because of my love for Dimitri. And I couldn't believe how much blood was on me!

I felt going weaker again and I laid down on Dimitri and laid my head on his chest, there was no heartbeat, a tear escaped my eye and I grabbed his hand and squeezed it softly, his hand was rough, but still soft and kissed it. A massive headache banged itself against my skull and it was becoming excruciating and so was the pain from the bullets that I pulled out. Then I couldn't fight it anymore, I couldn't cheat Death anymore. All my thoughts came to me at once, choosing between my friends and family for Dimitri, the first kiss that me and Dimitri had both shared together, our pizza date, Dimitri giving me his family's necklace and things that happened to me through life. I grabbed the locket and held it close to my heart as I cried.

I took my final breath and closed my eyes for the last time in my life. I fell into blackness, and I knew that I'll never see the light ever again, maybe in heaven though.

**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**

**Guys, I want you to know this isn't the last chapter! There is another chapter coming! One you will like (I hope).**


	9. Chapter 9

**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**

**Rose POV**

"So, that's our story" Both Dimitri and I smiled to Dimitri's grandparents and a few other souls who were friendly and sweet. They had wanted to hear about me and Dimitri, and so we told them.

"Oh, my." Abelena, Dimitri's grandma, gasp. "That was beautiful, my dears." She looked close to crying with happiness.

"Dimitri" Dimitri's grandpa, Alcott, smiled. "I am very proud of you for everything you did. For taking Rose in, for loving her and letting her love you, for giving her the locket and for giving your life for the woman you love." Alcott wrapped his arms around Dimitri and patted his back. "Good job."

Abelena burst into happy tears. "You two are so lovely together!"

"Thank you Ma'am." I smiled.

"Oh please, Rose, call me Abelena. Ma'am makes me feel…old." I nodded and held Dimitri's hand as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Rose, Dimitri, you two are amazing. So brave and willing to give your life for each other. It's so perfect, you two really are soul mates." Eda, a soul, clasped her hands together and sighed admiringly, Lissa hugged her and said "Yes Eda, yes. They do belong together. So nice."

Lissa smiled at me. I smiled back. I wish she hadn't been killed, she was so innocent. But she is saver in Heaven. Adrian, sadly, didn't show up in Heaven. I don't know his past and I don want to. Along with Adrian: My mother, father, Tara, Jasha, Narri and Jay didn't show up to the Gates of Heaven. I didn't expect to see them though, because they are not sorry for their past, like I am.

Meeting Dimitri had changed my life. And even if I am dead, I wouldn't change a thing. If I hadn't gone out for a killing, my life would still be in darkness. I have a brighter future in front of me, now. Dimitri and I are together forever. _Forever with my soul mate_.

My hand went to my locket. It, somehow, followed me to Heaven. A gift from God, I guess. Dimitri saw me touching my locket and picked me up and sat me on his lap and hugged me. I knew he felt like I did. That everything happens for a reason and maybe, just maybe for the best. "Roza, I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed him.

Eda and Lissa giggled. I had a feeling they would be great friends. Me and Dimitri would never be apart, or torn from each other and we had a new little family. The perfect love.

So, that was my end. This is my beginning. New life awaits me and Dimitri, with no danger, no enemies, no loneliness. Only love and peace.

**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**

**End.**


End file.
